Drunken Misery
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Ever since Asuma died, Kurenai drank everynight. Kakashi finds her outside the sake shop and helps her home, Anko with her......This as a kakashikurenaiAnko fiction requested...OK, I got the whole story on there now, im pleased with my reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, some one requested a Anko/Kakashi/Kurenai Fanficiton after they read my 'Forbbiden Fruite' Fanfiction. I liked it a little, it was really smexy. Full of lemon... so here we go…I hope you enjoy..

* * *

**Drunken Misery**

It had been raining that day. Like most rainy days Kakashi went to the Great Stone (Ack..x.x…I forgot the name of it..). He went to think of his former team. He thought about Obito, putting his hand up to his eye. He nodded once then turned on his heels, walking back into the village. The streets had few people on them because of the rain.

He heard a loud commotion, he saw two women being pushed out into the rain. He saw one of them stand and throw a bottle inside. "You cant kick us out, were leaving" shouted one. Kakashi then recognized the two women. The one with short purple hair was Anko, Chunin Exams Procter. The second women had long black hair, Kurenai.

"Lets go Kurenai" Anko slurred. Kakashi could tell from a mile that both women were drunk. It was known, ever since Asuma died a month ago, Kurenai has been drinking ever night. She was barely showing up for practices. She even stopped coming to the meetings every Jounin was required to attend. Kurenai stood, glancing over to Kakashi. "Ok, Kakashi-san, it's nice of you to come and see me" she said slipping in mud, falling forward. Kakashi made it in time to catch her. "Drinking again?" Kakashi asked helping her to her feet.

"What's it to you?" Anko spoke smirking at Kakashi. He was supporting Kurenai's weight. Anko had been Kurenai's drinking partner. "You two need to lay off the sake, it's not healthy" Kakashi instructed them as he held Kurenai, whom given up on standing. Kakashi sighed, he picked up Kurenai bridal style. "I'm taking you home" he said as he started towards her apartment. Anko was on his heels.

"You should come drink with us sometime Kakashi, it's refreshing" Anko said as she stretched her arms out into the air, laughing like a little kid. "And it's bad" Kakashi said grabbing her wrist and making her follow his shadow clone. The real Kakashi carried Kurenai up some stairs, while the clone dragged a drunken Anko up the stairs. He stopped at Kurenai's door, opening the door with her hidden key from under her mat. He sat her down on the first couch he saw, Anko running in screaming like a bat. She crashed into Kakashi, knocking him to the floor. "Here, have some" she insisted lifting the bottle of sake upward, pouring it on his face. She laughed, Kurenai laughing along with her.

Kakashi knocked the bottle out of her hand, whipping his face. His mask was ruined. He pulled it off, along with his headband. They both had the smell of sake. "Look at this.." Anko slurred as he crawled on him again. "Stop this Anko" Kakashi said in a stern voice. But Anko didn't ease up. "Kakashi, so, you are handsome. Why hide such a beautiful face behind a horrible mask." Anko said running a finger across his face. Kakashi slightly flushed. "Anko, your drunk, control yourself" he said in strict voice. "No, she's right Kakashi, your face is beautiful" Kakashi looked to the side, seeing Kurenai.

She had gotten off the couch and was not at his side, along with Anko. He could tell she was severely drunk. In her eyes he could see misery, she had been like this, having this very same look in her eye when she found out Asuma died. While Kakashi's attention was on Kurenai, he didn't notice what Anko was doing. She had started unzipping his jacket, rubbing her hands over his chest.

"No" Kakashi said grabbing her wrist. He wasn't about to be pulled into their seductive game. He was above that, he didn't want to mislead them. "Your both drunk, please go to bed before doing something you regret." He said. He didn't want to take advantage of two drunken fully developed women. "Aoi, Kakashi, why wont you drink with me" Anko's voice said in a seductive pose. She was sitting on his lap, rubbing her self against his area. She could fell him getting more aroused. Kakashi didn't now if he would be able to stop himself if something actually happened.

Kakashi closed his eye's. "Stop this, Please!" he begged. "But why should I, you seem to want this, I can see, and feel" Anko said as she rubbed his member through his cloths. He bit his lip, staring up into the lustfull eye's of Anko. She moved her hands over his chest as she leaned down to his ear. "Kakashi, i want you" she hissed, blowing in his ear. he closed his eyes. He just had to restraint himself.

* * *

Hey everyone, Meda-chan here..I got writer's block. It's really short... If you want to know the rest of the story, well I left out the lemon, it will be in the next part if anyone wants to read the rest of it…i want at least more than three reviews before i contiue the ficiton, so i know there are atleast 3 people who are willing to read my fictions...Also, if there is something you want to happen in this fanficiton, tell me in the review and i will put it in. 


	2. Full Fanfiction

OK, I'm going to finish writing the rest of the story. I want to see how good I am at doing it. Ok, I going to put in the Lemon. WOOOT..I think I might actually start writing more lemon fic's, since more people read them….

**Drunken Misery**

_It had been raining that day. Like most rainy days Kakashi went to the Great Stone (Ack.. .x…I forgot the name of it..). He went to think of his former team. He thought about Obito, putting his hand up to his eye. He nodded once then turned on his heels, walking back into the village. The streets had few people on them because of the rain._

_He heard a loud commotion, he saw two women being pushed out into the rain. He saw one of them stand and throw a bottle inside. "You cant kick us out, were leaving" shouted one. Kakashi then recognized the two women. The one with short purple hair was Anko, Chunin Exams Procter. The second women had long black hair, Kurenai._

"_Lets go Kurenai" Anko slurred. Kakashi could tell from a mile that both women were drunk. It was known, ever since Asuma died a month ago, Kurenai has been drinking ever night. She was barely showing up for practices. She even stopped coming to the meetings every Jounin was required to attend. Kurenai stood, glancing over to Kakashi. "Ok, Kakashi-san, it's nice of you to come and see me" she said slipping in mud, falling forward. Kakashi made it in time to catch her. "Drinking again?" Kakashi asked helping her to her feet._

"_What's it to you?" Anko spoke smirking at Kakashi. He was supporting Kurenai's weight. Anko had been Kurenai's drinking partner. "You two need to lay off the sake, it's not healthy" Kakashi instructed them as he held Kurenai, whom given up on standing. Kakashi sighed, he picked up Kurenai bridal style. "I'm taking you home" he said as he started towards her apartment. Anko was on his heels._

"_You should come drink with us sometime Kakashi, it's refreshing" Anko said as she stretched her arms out into the air, laughing like a little kid. "And it's bad" Kakashi said grabbing her wrist and making her follow his shadow clone. The real Kakashi carried Kurenai up some stairs, while the clone dragged a drunken Anko up the stairs. He stopped at Kurenai's door, opening the door with her hidden key from under her mat. He sat her down on the first couch he saw, Anko running in screaming like a bat. She crashed into Kakashi, knocking him to the floor. "Here, have some" she insisted lifting the bottle of sake upward, pouring it on his face. She laughed, Kurenai laughing along with her._

_Kakashi knocked the bottle out of her hand, whipping his face. His mask was ruined. He pulled it off, along with his headband. They both had the smell of sake. "Look at this.." Anko slurred as he crawled on him again. "Stop this Anko" Kakashi said in a stern voice. But Anko didn't ease up. "Kakashi.., so, you are handsome. Why hide such a beautiful face behind a horrible mask." Anko said running a finger across his face. Kakashi slightly flushed. "Anko, your drunk, control yourself" he said in strict voice. "No, she's right Kakashi, your face is beautiful" Kakashi looked to the side, seeing Kurenai._

_She had gotten off the couch and was now at his side, along with Anko. He could tell she was severely drunk. In her eyes he could see misery, she had been like this, having this very same look in her eye when she found out Asuma died. While Kakashi's attention was on Kurenai, he didn't notice what Anko was doing. She had started unzipping his jacket, rubbing her hands over his chest._

"_No" Kakashi said grabbing her wrist. He wasn't about to be pulled into their seductive game. He was above that, he didn't want to mislead them. "Your both drunk, please go to bed before doing something you regret." He said. He didn't want to take advantage of two drunken fully developed women. "Aoi, Kakashi, why wont you drink with me" Anko's voice said in a seductive pose. She was sitting on his lap, rubbing her self against his area. She could fell him getting more aroused. Kakashi didn't now if he would be able to stop himself if something actually happened._

_Kakashi closed his eye's. "Stop this, Please!" he begged. "But why should I, you seem to want this, I can see, and feel" Anko said as she rubbed his member through his cloths. He bit his lip, staring up into the lustful eye's of Anko. She moved her hands over his chest as she leaned down to his ear. "Kakashi, i want you" she hissed, blowing in his ear. he closed his eyes. He just had to restraint himself._

Kakashi closed his eye's, he had to think of a plan, a plan to get away without physically hurting either of them. Anko's hands had slipped down near his pants zipper, undoing it. He hit her hand away, she winced, looking at him. "He hit me.." Anko said in a pouty voice looking at Kurenai. Kurenai knelt down beside Anko, taking her hand and putting one of the finger's in her mouth. Anko smirked, keeping her attention on Kurenai. Anko pulled the finger to her own mouth, Kurenai still sucking on it.

Anko and Kurenai were soon kissing, grabbing each other. Kakashi still couldn't move, Anko was still on his lap. "Get …of me" he said, flushed. Anko pulled back from Kurenai. "Why? Do you not like me Kakashi, Is that why you hit?" She said. "No..you.." Kakashi stopped taking, Anko had him pinned to the ground, her face inches from his. "Do you not find me attractive Kakashi?" she said staring him in the eyes. "Look, Anko, your drunk, this isn't good for you to be throwing yourself at me-" This time Kakashi was cut of by Anko's lips. Now that she was closer he could smell, and now taste the sake on her lips.

He tried pushing her off, but a drunken Anko is a strong force to handle. He couldn't help but sit still, maybe if she saw how 'boring' he was she would stop and loose interest. Anko pulled back from him with a disappointed look. "Kakashi, play with me" she purred in his ear. He bit his lip again, only a idiot would pass up this chance. He looked away from Anko again, Kurenai was now on the couch, slowly taking off her cloths. He watched as she threw each piece of clothing on the ground. Anko followed Kakashi's eyes. "I see, I'm not what you want" Anko reported as she got off him, she pulled out some ninja wire, tying it around Kakashi's hands. She then dragged him up into a chair. Tying his body to the chair as well. She smirked in victory.

She walked over to Kurenai, grabbing her by the face, kissing her. Kakashi heard them moaning into each other's mouth, he flushed more. This wasn't happening. Maybe this was a Genjutsu trick from Kurenai. Anko pulled Kurenai over to stand near Kakashi while she bent down, undoing the rest of the zipper. She slipped his pants down to his ankles. She started down at his ankle, leading kissing trails up his leg and to his thy. Kakashi tried his best to ignore her attempts. Anko stopped when she made it to his member.

She stared up into his eye's, smirking. She then leaned her head down, licking around his member, taking it fully in her mouth. Kakashi hesitated, closing his eyes again, he couldn't but moan, it was a wonderful feeling. Kurenai was still beside him, she pulled down the rest of his opened shirt, taking a nibble in her mouth. She bit and sucked then licked on one, griping and squeezing the other. Kakashi's breathing started to get heavier and faster. Anko toyed with his member with her tongue, sliding it up and down, leaving a small trail of wetness on him.

"He's all ready for you Kurenai" Anko reported as she stood, moving to the side. Kurenai pulled back from his nipples, and sat down on his lap, closing her eyes as she slide down on his member, she let out a gasp. Kakashi stared at Kurenai. "Please Don't do this" he pleaded. Kurenai glanced over to Anko, who nodded. Kurenai then nodded back, She pulled her self up, then down on him again. She repeated her motion, moving faster for a better reaction. She started moaning aloud, Kakashi couldn't hold back anymore, he thrusted against.

Anko was enjoying their moaning session, she didn't want to stay out on the sideline to long. She walked behind Kurenai, groping and messaging Kurenai's breast. Kakashi tilted his head back, he couldn't believe he was going along with it. He moaned more, Kurenai must have been enjoying it more then he was, since she wanted this. Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to hold out too long, he felt like he was being molested, his arms tied behind his back, his body strapped to the chair. He panted heavier than before, along with Kurenai, she seemed to be still needing, as she kept going faster, he could tell when she was getting tired, her body was slowing down.

She got up before he was even able to release. He had felt wetness down his member, but it wasn't from him, she had released before him. Kurenai layer down on the floor, panting. Anko smirked. "Looks like it's my turn Kakashi-kun" she said as she undid her pants, pulling them down. She slide her self in position on his member. She griped his head, making him stare at her, leaning in and kissing his face. "Your quite big aren't you Kakashi, I always figured you'd be…smaller" She said as she started moving her body above his.

Anko's movements were more relaxed, and seemed more in control. Kakashi panted, he had one eye closed, staring at her with the shuriken eye. Anko smirked as she moved up and down slowly on him. "ah..kaka..shi.." she moaned. She pulled herself up. He knew she couldn't be done that fast, he didn't even get much into it. Anko turned around, sticking his member in her other whole. She grunted a little as she came down, gasping more. Kakashi moaned more, this whole was smaller, causing more friction, more pleasure.

Anko came up in down, slower than before, she was getting use to the feel, the new found pleasure. "Kakashi.." she grunted as she moved up and down more. This pain was pleasure, pleasure that she loved. Kakashi panted like crazy, he stopped trying to deny the fact that he was enjoying himself. He soon released, panting harder than before. Anko got off him, smiling as she panted. "Kakashi wake up" she said as she held his face in her hands. "Wake up?" Kakashi blinked, panting.

"Anko?" Kakashi sat up blinking. "Anko? Oh, I get it Kakashi-sensei, your having wet dreams about the Chunin Proctor" Kakashi looked to the side and saw his blonde student, gripping his stomach and laughing. Sakura had a flushed face. "Shut up! that's sick naruto!" Sakura punched naruto on the head. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "It must have been genjutsu" Kakashi said as he sat up from the bench he was on. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled to his students "Oh nothing, how about a morning spar" He said standing, he winced, his pulled back his sleeve's. "Kakashi sensei were you tied up?" Sakura asked as she stared at his wrists. .

OK there you have it folks, the rest of the story. As promised I did it. It was actually quite fun thinking of how to put it, sense I've never done it before and it was a request. I hope you all liked it. REVIEW please. And if you have more requests don't be afraid to tell. I can get it done for you. Of course if it's from a different Manga, I will have to do a little research and it would most likely take a while….not long though…


End file.
